


What to Expect When You're Expecting

by hardasitis



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hélène And Marya Are Gonna Be Parents, our favorite domestic gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardasitis/pseuds/hardasitis
Summary: It was 6:15 in the evening and Marya came home to find her eight and a half month pregnant wife balancing on a stool and trying to reach the chocolate chip cookies on the top shelf.Modern AU in which Marya and Helene are married and expecting their first child.





	What to Expect When You're Expecting

It was 6:15 in the evening and Marya came home to find her eight and a half month pregnant wife balancing on a stool and trying to reach the chocolate chip cookies on the top shelf. She stood there for a moment in shock, debating whether or not to launch herself at the woman and drag her down or just lean against the doorway and wait for her to come down.

Sure enough, Helene, after successfully clamping her hand around the cookie jar, descended from the stool and placed it on the counter. She turned around to get some water in the fridge just to land face to face with Marya. Her face of proud joy morphed into one of shame.

Marya dropped her briefcase at the front door and took Helene’s face in her hands. “What on Earth are you doing, Elena?” She scolded, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of her wife’s nose. “You know it isn’t safe for you to be doing things like that. What if you fell?”

Helene sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, taking in the sweet scent of Marya’s perfume. “I know, I know. I was hungry and our little girl wanted a snack.” She explained, opening her eyes and taking in Marya’s appearance with a smirk. “I should’ve just waited until you got home.” She purred. “That suit makes you look delicious.”

Marya grinned in return and kissed Helene fully on the mouth, letting the smaller woman wrap her arms around her waist. When Marya pulled away again, she resumed her scowl. “Stop distracting me like that, Helene. You _know_ that it’s not safe. We talked about this. Remember everything that went into this? When we picked out a donor and when we came back to the clinic, you promised you’d stop being reckless.”

Helene’s face fell again. “I know, Masha. If you hadn’t put the cookies on the top shelf where you knew I couldn’t reach, all of this could’ve been avoided.”

Marya rolled her eyes, knowing that she wouldn’t get a full apology out of her wife in this state. “Fine. As long as you know.” She relented, letting her hands fall to Helene’s belly, caressing it tenderly. She dropped to her knees and pressed a kiss to its center, leaning her head against Helene.

Helene pulled the clip out of Marya’s hair and ran her fingers through the red waves softly. “You’re going to be an incredible mother,” She complimented quietly. There was a hint of something sad in Helene’s voice and Marya looked up to see that quiet tears had begun to make tracks down Helene’s cheeks.

“Hey,” Marya stood and wiped the tears away with her thumb. “Helene, we’ve had this conversation too. You’re going to be such a loving mother. You aren’t going to become like your mom, Lena.”

“How do you know?” Helene’s voice was low and she struggled to stop the tears from flowing. This had been issue ever since the couple had decided that they wanted children. Poor Marya had to endure countless nights of Helene’s irrational thoughts in which she was sure she was to become exactly like her abusive mother. Helene hated herself for making her love go through such things. They had been happy. The nursery was painted and furnished, the kitchen was stocked, and both of them were so ready to welcome their baby girl into this world. Helene’s eyes closed, unable to look Marya in the eye. Why did she always ruin everything?

Without another word, Marya grabbed the cookie jar and Helene’s hand and led them both to the living room couch. Marya placed the jar on the coffee table and gently sat Helene down before kissing her cheek. 

“I know this because you are kind and gentle and loving.” Marya whispered her affections against Helene’s warm cheek. “You’re a sarcastic pain in the ass who never pays attention to any directions she is given, but that makes me love you all the more. You’re full of spontaneity and life and you’re ready to spread that life to our child, Helene. You have already done more for this baby than your mother ever did. Don’t you think so?”

Helene nodded slowly, starting to cry again. Less about her worries and more about her wife’s ability to rebuild her spirits. “I hope she doesn’t have your stubbornness,” She murmured after a few moments of them sitting peacefully. “I’m not quite sure I can deal with two Maryas in the house scolding me.” 

The two burst into laughter at that and Marya passed her wife a cookie from the jar. “Since you worked so hard to get these, who am I to keep them from you?” She teased, her eyebrows rising as she watched Helene devour the snack.

Helene noticed her staring and her eyes narrowed. “I’m eating for two, screw off.” Her phone buzzed and she fished it out of her cardigan. She read the text and cracked a smile, snorting. “Anatole wants to know if I can name the baby after him.”

Marya rolled her eyes. “Tell him yes, if we want her to be an alcoholic asshole,” She teased.

Helene playfully nudged Marya with an elbow. “Hey, that’s my brother you’re talking about.” She tapped a reply into her phone and locked it. “But you’re right. He’s a total -“

Helene cut herself off and her eyes widened in fear as she felt wetness under her place on the couch. “Marya?” She squeaked. 

Marya looked up, her face instantly shifting into one of concern at Helene’s strained speech. “What is it? What’s happening?”

“I think _it’s_ happening.” Helene’s hand instinctively shot up to her bump and she didn’t know whether to start crying out of fear, joy, anticipation, or all three at once. 

Marya sat there with a blank face for a few moments. “It’s happening?” She didn’t quite understand. “Fuck. Oh, fuck. The baby? Fuck!”

“No, Marya, the alien.” Helene rolled her eyes and clutched at Marya’s arm, surprised at her wife’s crumbling under the pressure. “We have to go. I’m not trying to give birth in our apartment.”

It was then that Marya finally snapped into the moment. She grabbed Helene’s forearms and hoisted her up from the couch as tenderly and quickly as humanly possible. The two made their way towards the front door, Helene leaning on Marya, breathing heavily. Marya snatched her keys and phone from the counter and the couple made their descent to the parking lot.

By the time they reached Marya’s Honda, Helene had begun to cry and whimper. The sound broke Marya’s heart and she tried to buckle Helene into the passenger seat even though her hands were shaking. Finally it clicked and Marya dashed to the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut.

Marya sped down the street, attempting to keep calm and level-headed even as Helene was crying in anxiety in the seat next to her. The drive to the hospital felt like years and the pair hobbled in the emergency doors with Helene’s arms flung around her wife.

* * *

 

“Marya, she’s-“ 

“I know, my angel.”

“Marya, she’s… She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Marya began to cry out of sheer joy as Helene cradled the little girl, _their_ little girl, in her arms. Helene was right. She was the most beautiful thing she’s ever laid eyes on and she smiled through her tears as the baby opened her eyes and stared straight at her parents. Marya pressed a kiss to Helene’s sweaty forehead and pushed the curls out of her wife’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you,” she murmured. “And I was thinking. You were right about the name. Anna, after your brother.”

Helene laughed weakly, her eyes shining bright as she looked at Anna, wanting to memorize every detail of her face. “Are you sure you’re okay with that? I don’t want her to turn out as an.. what did you call it? Alcoholic asshole,” She teased.

Marya rolled her eyes. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

The couple was silent for a long while. Helene leaned her head against Marya’s shoulder and the two watched their daughter sleep peacefully in her mother’s arms.

“Hey Marya?” Helene asked sleepily, her eyelids fluttering.

“Yeah?”

“We’re _parents.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are so appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
